I will save her
by Kahlen
Summary: LitaAshleyTrish femslash triangle. My sister who goes by the penname WhereIvegone inspired me to write this. R
1. Chapter 1

Takes place during a 2005/2006 RAW episode.

**Lita's P.O.V. **

She could be great! By her I mean Ashley. She really could be. I've seen her wrestle; she has more endurance than most of the girls around here. The only thing standing between her and greatness is Trish Stratus; the current woman's champion Trish Stratus; I think this is her 6th reign as champion. I don't really know; I'm not keeping track. I have no reason to. I mean... this could be her 1,000,000th title reign and I could still kick her ass in the ring if I wanted to. She came back today from an injury. A herniated disc caused by Viscera's big splash I think… I don't know… It's not like I really care. The point is… she's back… and she's over there right now with Ashley. It's really a shame… that girl could be great but Trish is gonna tear her apart. I know Trish... I know her little schemes. This is gonna end just like her and Lillian. Yes, Lillian, the ring announcer, Lillian Garcia. Nobody talks about it… well because like virtually no one knows about it and if word got out about it then it would ruin Trish's 'perfection'. However, I know _all _about it and if I wanted to be malicious I could spread it and fuck Trish up real good but I won't because that would hurt Lillian and well… Lillian hasn't done anything to me. But I digress… this isn't about how Trish seduces people, makes them fall for her and then fucks them over… well… it's only partly about that. This is about Ashley and how she could be great if she escaped the clutches of Trish Stratus.

They're talking over there… like best-friend banter. Ashley is lacing up Trish's shirt. It's kinda sickening. I can hear the gist of what they're saying.

"_Oh honey… someone had to come back and take care of bidness… you know what I'm saying" _

Bidness?!?!? Did Viscera knock out what was left of her brain with that big splash? She can't even talk right anymore.

"_yeah"_

Ashley's probably just agreeing because she has no idea what Trish is saying… poor thing

"_Like explain this to me… I'm off with an injury and suddenly they think they're the number one divas on RAW… I don't think so" _

Well… I agree with that… they aren't the number one divas on RAW and she sure as hell isn't either.

"_I know" _

Ashley's agreeing again. Trish has got her whipped already. She's just agreeing with everything she says… poor naïve girl…

"_And then Torrie, Candice and Victoria… they wanna have a bra and panties match! _

I have to admit. I had a tiny bit to do with this match being scheduled and by a tiny bit I mean I convinced Victoria to ask for it to be scheduled.

"_I can't believe it… I mean… we got this right Trish?" _

Aww…. I detect some doubt… Well… at least she doesn't think that Trish is GOD ALMIGHTY… because even Trish loses matches.

"_Honey… we got this!" _

Oh please… she's too confident in her ability.

"_Right… RIGHT! What was I thinking… you're the woman's champion!" _

She's the woman's champion for now...

"_You know… just incase things don't go like so smoothly…like you're covered right? _

HA… real smooth Trish… real smooth…

"_Yea… I'm all set… I think… you just wanna ehh?" _

Poor naïve girl… fell right into that trap! This is her first bra and panties match so I guess she has right to be a bit insecure.

"_Yeah… I'll check it for you…" _

I have to admit… that was smooth… perfect reason for her to look down Ashley's shirt.

"_It's okay?" _

Please… like Trish was actually looking at the bra… Not that I blame her this time… Ashley is pretty hott… no wait… Ashley is naïve… naïve… not hott… I want to save her from Trish's clutches!

"_Yeah… it's good… like the bra is good!"_

Nice save Trish…

"Mae!" The old diva turns to look at me.

What the hell is Mae Young even doing here anyway? Well… since she's here… I may as well use her to my advantage. "You see those two blondes over there… they want some bra and panties match tips…"

She marches right over to them not even saying a word to me. I think she's lost a few screws in that brain of hers but that's alright. This should be interesting! HA ha ha… she's stripping and they're trying to get her to put her clothes back on. That was priceless. They finally got Mae to go away. This is my cue.

They're getting ready to go out to the ring. I get up and I sneak behind Ashley unnoticed.

"Good luck…"

She spins around and stammers a thank you to me. Trish glares at me. If this were the animal kingdom and we were lionesses… she would have attacked me for encroaching on her property… luckily we're not lionesses… just pro-wrestlers so that glare of hers only means 'meet me in the ring later'. I reply with a glare of my own and I'm sure she knows it means 'anytime… anywhere'.

Poor Ashley looks confused. I will save that poor little naïve girl…


	2. Chapter 2

**Lita's P.O.V.**

So Ashley and Trish won their match. I'm not surprised… as much as I hate Trish Stratus… she is good at what she does as long as she stays outta my way when she does it.

Trish and I were friends at one point… more than friends… but that fell apart and when it fell… it fell hard and then we just got out of each other's way and became what we are now.

Usually I really wouldn't care who she uses and discards because it's none of my business but I stood back and just watched her rip Lillian to shreds… innocent, helpless Lillian and I won't let her do that to Ashley… so help me God I will stop this from happening.

I'll admit that Trish had me fooled for quite a while… for a long while actually but I was… I am… stronger willed than most people. I don't fall for just a pretty face and that's what Trish is… a pretty face… well a pretty face and a really hot body but that's it. Once again… I'll admit that I fell for Trish fucking Stratus… I did… but I didn't just fall for a pretty face… I fell for Trish… for Patricia… for what she was then before she became this cold hearted calloused bitch… before she became this… whatever it is she is now… I can't even describe what she is now.

I can't even tell you if who I fell for or what I fell for was real… maybe it was all just an act… maybe it was a scheme to get me to fall for her… If it was then it worked because for quite a while I was convinced that Trish was an angel that had gracefully fallen from heaven because well… everything Trish did back then was graceful… now… now I don't even know what to think of her but I was there when she changed. When she transformed from beautiful, kind, sweet Trish to… to… I don't know… to… this monster!

Not only was I convinced that she was an angel… I was convinced that she loved me as much as I loved her… I was wrong… or maybe I was wrong… I'm not sure… I no longer care because this Trish… this new Trish… I hate her… but sometimes… for a few brief seconds I think I see the old Trish in her… in her eyes but that's only for mere seconds.

I was with her when she 'changed' or transformed… I guess it can be called a transformation because it was just so quick… it wasn't even gradual… Just one morning she came home from God knows where… I was worried about her the whole night, calling her cell phone, driving around the whole night trying to find her but anyway she came home… well to our hotel room in the morning after spending the whole night God knows where and she was different. She was cold, manipulative, bossy; she wouldn't let me touch her, she'd yell for no reason, she wouldn't speak to me… only yell at me and after about of week of that I just couldn't take it… I left and we became what we are now… and she continued on her downward spiral to become this… what did I call it… monster…

I still don't know what happened to her that night… I really don't… part of me really doesn't care… but sometimes when she glances my way, I see the old Trish… before she changed… I see that sparkle in her eyes that she used to have… the one that she had when she said she loved me and I wonder what could have changed her so much but then the sparkle goes away and it just that cold glassy look again and I no longer care what happened to her because well… because I hate this new Trish and when did this even become about Trish anyway? This is about Ashley because Trish is going to rip her little heart out and as Steve Austin would say "stomp a mud hole in it and walk it dry" because that's all this new Trish does is hurt people!

Ashley walks into the locker room. This may be my chance to talk to her because I don't see Tri-

Damn it! There she is… She walks into the same locker room Ashley has just entered. I guess I'll just have to wait to talk to her tomorrow…


	3. Chapter 3

Trish is staring at me… I don't know why. I don't think I want to know why. The look in her eyes… it's hard to explain. It's filled with rage and fury… and anger and resentment and well… sadness. For a brief second… I feel a tingle of pity. But why should I pity her? She doesn't deserve pity from anyone let alone from me especially after what she did to me… or what she did to Lillian for that matter!

Ashley's walking over to her but I call her before she reaches her destination. She looks at me and I beckon her toward with me with a hand gesture. As she walks toward me, I can tell Trish is still staring. I can practically feel her gaze turn molten… angrier… because she feels I'm encroaching on her property… she feels Ashley is hers so I must back off… but I won't… I don't have to because I can do what I fucking want! Trish doesn't fucking own me!

Ashley's in front of me now.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a drink later tonight" I say. She smiles at me. That's a good sign… I think. She glances toward Trish… okay… that wasn't such a good sign… maybe Trish has got her completely brainwashed already.

"Yea… sure" She says. I smile.

"I'll pick you up at 10?" I ask.

She nods.

"Alright, see you then" I say before she walks off to Trish who is now glaring at me. Awww poor baby… is she jealous? Maybe not jealous… maybe just mad that I won't let her fuck this one up… not this time! I'm done sitting around and watching her destroy innocent people! I flash Trish a quick smile before hopping off of the table I was sitting on… I better go get my stuff ready… after all… I'm going to get drinks with Ashley tonight… whether Trish likes it or not. Because frankly… if Trish wants a war… she's got one… because I'm not gonna let her fuck Ashley up!


	4. Chapter 4

"You know… Trish told me I should stay away from you…" Ashley says sipping her drink.

Big fucking surprise there. I feel like saying Trish should go fuck herself but I'm trying to win Ashley over here and I'm sure that telling her that her idol should go fuck herself won't go over so well.

I take a sip of my drink It's straight vodka and it burns like hell as it goes down.

"Really?" I ask.

She just nods.

Well… she's here with me now so that means Trish doesn't have her completely controlled yet.

"How comes you didn't listen to Trish?" I ask. I know! I know! I should just leave well enough alone and be happy that she's here with me but I'm curious okay? Is that such a crime?

She looks at me for a few seconds, her lips curving into a lopsided smirk.

"You seem harmless enough…" She says. I can tell from her facial expression and the tone of her voice that she's joking.

I smirk back at her; bringing my drink to my lips once again. God! It burns.

"Well… I'll have you know… I'm very dangerous…" I say.

She smiles at me... Her smile kinda reminds me of Trish's smile… well old Trish's smile… new Trish doesn't really smile much! Of course, she forces fake smiles to get what she wants here and there but no genuine 'I'm really having a good time' kinda smiles.

Ashley brings her drink to her lips. She's having a sex on the beach… That's one of Trish's favorite alcoholic drinks. Trish and I used to go to bars together after exhausting shows and just wind down and relish in each other's presence for a bit before retreating to our hotel room… but of course that was before Trish became this… what did I refer to her as before? Monster?

"Well… I don't mind a bit of danger sometimes" Ashley says, the smirk retuning to her lips.

Is she flirting with me? I really think she is… but then again… she's had a few drinks so maybe she doesn't even realize she's doing it. Me on the other hand… this is my first drink and it's gonna be my last for tonight because I gotta be careful what I say to her. I dunno what she'll remember in the morning or what she'll tell back to Trish so I can't risk getting drunk and running my mouth off.

"You know--" Before I can finish my sentence, her cell phone rings. She shoots me an apologetic look before answering it.

"Hello?" She answers the phone. I can feel a smile playing on my lips. She really is kinda cute. "Yeah I'm--" She says. Whoever it is… they must have cut her off. "But--" She says; it's obvious whoever it is on the other line cut her off again. I play with the rim of my glass idly; waiting for her to finish her call. "Right now?" She asks. She has to go… I know it "Can't you get a taxi?" She asks. Yep… she totally has to go. The apology is written all over her face… I can tell she doesn't want to leave… "Alright… I'll be right there" She says, hanging up the phone. I knew it…

She sighs.

"Amy… I have to go…" She says. I can tell she really doesn't want to leave. She's having a good time here with me.

"What happened?" I ask… I'm a curious person okay?

"Trish's car broke down and she needs me to pick her up" She says apologetically.

WHAT? I should have known she'd do something like this... Trish's car broke down my ass!! She's just trying to get Ashley away from me because she knows she's here with me now enjoying my company instead of hers.

"How about I drive you?" I ask.

She gives me a hesitant look.

"You've had more to drink than I have so it'd be safer…" I assure her.

She still looks hesitant but she nods in agreement.

Oh… I have you now Trish Stratus… I can only imagine the look on her face when I show up with Ashley .


	5. Chapter 5

"So when am I gonna get to see this dangerous side of Amy?" Ashley asks. She's sitting in the passenger seat of her car, while I'm in the driver's seat. Instead of going to pick Trish up in my car; I drove us back to the hotel and got her car just so it'll be more of a surprise when Trish sees me.

I look over at Ashley. She's biting her bottom lip lightly as if trying to suppress a smile. It's really cute… I mean… ermm… Trish used to do that a lot… I mean… ermm... fuck it… So…I may have a slight crush on Ashley but that's not what this is about… this is about me saving her from the clutches of Trish Stratus who is soon going to get the shock of her life when I show up with Ashley to pick her up.

I flash Ashley a quick smile… so she wants to know when she's gonna see the dangerous Amy?

I smirk at her.

"Now…" I answer her question, shifting the car into reverse and hitting the gas. I back out of the small parking space quickly but efficiently and shift the car into drive without even braking. The car jerks forward and I put my foot down on the gas even harder watching the speedometer jolt up to 70…. 80… 90.

"So you share a hotel room with Trish?" I ask, not slowing down the car. I try my hardest not to say Trish's name like a deadly disease… but that is what Trish is… a deadly disease… she's lethal and she knows it… not only does she know it but she uses it to her advantage.

"Yeah…" She answers.

I glance at her quickly but turn my attention right back to the road in front of me.

It's silent for a few seconds before she speaks.

"You know Trish talks about you all the time" She says.

Now why would Trish do something like that?

"Really? I ask. Now I'm curious. "Nothing good I'm sure…" I say. After all, what would Trish Stratus have good to say about me… I mean… I only loved her with all of my heart and would have done any fucking thing she asked me to… honestly… what good can you say about a person like that?

"I don't really get why she doesn't like you…" Ashley says. I smile at her. "I think you're pretty cool…" She adds.

I risk another glance at her. She's smiling again…. Her smile is bright and friendly and warming and it makes me feel kinda fuzzy inside like Trish's smile used to do… back when she actually did smile.

"I think you're pretty cool too…" I reply, bringing my attention back to the road… I'm still doing like 50 MPH over the speed limit.

It falls silent again… but it's a comfortable silence… you know… the kinda silence where you don't even mind that it's silent… in fact… you actually kinda like that it's silent.

I soon slow down the car, actually doing the speed limit now.

"There she is…" Ashley points ahead to a blonde woman, sitting on the hood of her car… Yep… that's definitely Trish. I can tell by her posture... that's about the only thing that hasn't changed about her. She always sits with her back perfectly straight, her chest jutted out just a tiny bit and her legs crossed loosely, always the right one crossed over the left.

I pull over next to her car and watch as she slides off of the hood of her car, her actions are slow and deliberate and... really sexy. If anybody else moved like Trish I'm sure they'd be labeled a slut really quickly but not Trish... there is just the perfect amount of innocence in her actions like when she moves, she doesn't know she's being breath-takingly sexy, it just comes natural to her thus making it innocent.

She's walking over to the car.  
Ashley's car windows are darkly tinted so I doubt she even realizes that more than one person is in the car yet… When she realizes… this is just gonna be priceless.


	6. Chapter 6

I put the car in park and Ashley gets out of the passenger seat.

Trish's face like drops as soon as she sees Ashley… She's a smart woman… and I know she already knows that if Ashley is getting out of the passenger seat then that means that I am driving.

I slowly get out of the car, smirking. Trish isn't happy… she's glaring at me while Ashley's talking to her… I really don't think she's even listening to Ashley because she's too busy giving me this death glare. The kinda stare that would probably make anyone want to just drop dead on spot...but not me.

Trish doesn't ask what I'm doing here… if she wasn't staring right at me; I'd think she didn't even see me.

"How are we gonna get your car back to the hotel?" Ashley asks her. Trish is still glaring at me and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Let me take a look at it…" I suggest. Ashley gives me a questioning look. I shrug my shoulders. "I could probably at least find a way to get it back to the hotel…" I say. Not like there is any damn thing wrong with the car.

Ashley nods in agreement while Trish is still staring holes right through me.

I go over to Trish's car and open the hood. Trish moves next to me pretending to look under the hood as well.

"I don't know what you think you're doing here but---" She hisses but I cut her off before she can finish. I know what's she gonna say… I don't need to hear it.

"I'm attempting to help you fix you car…" I say, playing dumb. I'm grinning at her and she's still glaring at me.

She's so close to me that our arms brush slightly. She quickly pulls away as if I had stung her or something. Might I mention... she's the dumbass who came so close to me. It's not like I even wanted to be close to her anyway... not her now at least... this Trish; not even her skin is warm and soft like it used to be. The old Trish... My Trish, she used to be so warm and soft that even when I was just standing next to her, I was usually just stroking her arm instinctively because her skin was so warm and alluring that I couldn't help myself. She used to like it when I did it too... anytime I'd take her arm in mine, she'd look at me and smile... that beautiful, striking smile... the one that---- Ashley... I almost forgot she's here.

"Well…" I say emerging from under the hood of her car. "You car looks fine Trish…" I say loud enough for Ashley to hear. "Next time… try turning the key in the ignition…" I say smugly to Trish; lowering my voice so only Trish can hear. She knows that I know that this was all a trick to get Ashley away from me and it pains her that her plan failed.

She grimaces at me. God, I hate it when she does that. And there it is again… the sadness in her eyes … the one that makes me wanna console her… but I can't… I won't… She doesn't deserve it!

She's looking directly into my eyes…. And I swear she's forcing me to look into hers… I don't want to… I really don't… but I can't look away… it's like her chocolate brown eyes are captivating me…

I'm stronger than her... I'm stronger than her... I can do this...

"Ermm… do you want me to take you back to your hotel now Ash?" I ask, forcing my eyes away from Trish's and tuning to Ashley. I swear when I say 'forcing', I'm being 100 percent serious. It took all I had just to stop looking into her eyes...

There's just something there… in her eyes that says she's still human, that says she's not this venomous, calloused monster, that says… that says she still loves me? No… that can't be it… that's impossible. She has hardly had a civilized conversation with me since she changed…. There is just no way she still loves me.

"Yea…" Ashley answers my question. It takes me a few seconds to even remember what I had asked her.

"I'll see you back at the hotel Ash" Trish says. She has that tone in her voice… the one that I know is fake… the one where she pretends to be this happy, loving, caring person… the one where she pretends to be who she used to be… but it's just not the same as it used to be. "Thanks for fixing my car Amy…" She says, forcing a smile. I can tell she's putting on this act for Ashley.

"No problem Trish!" I say, forcing a smile even faker than hers. GOD, I HATE HER! I really hate her and… and… and her eyes… I hate her eyes especially… they can make me do things I don't wanna do…

I get back into the driver's seat of Ashley's car and watch as Trish gets into her car.

Ashley soon enters the passenger seat.

"Ash?" I ask.

She looks at me and I look into her eyes... green... a bright green that gets lighter closer to the pupil. Her eyes are warm and tempting... plus I like green... I can definitely work with green.

She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Oh... ermmm... I wanted to see what color your eyes are..." I explain my actions.

She smiles at me and I start up the car.

Yep... I can definitely work with green...


	7. Chapter 7

So, we reach the hotel and I get out of Ashley's car. I parked her car next to where I left my car.

Did I mention that Trish got here like 10 minutes before us and she's still in her car? Why is that important? It's not… but I know she's watching us. That's exactly why she hasn't gone into the hotel yet!

Ashley gets out of the car and I hand her the keys. She smiles at me.

"Thanks" She says. I smile at her.

She really is gorgeous especially under the moonlight. One strand of her hair is out of place… Call it O.C.D. or whatever but when I see a girl's hair out of place, I have to correct it… I just have to… and this is no exception… I reach out, tucking the strand of hair behind her ear. Her smile widens and I feel like I just wanna melt… maybe it's the alcohol… Nope… it's definitely her smile.

"So…." I say. I kinda don't want her to leave but it's late… and it's kinda cold outside.

"So…." She mimics with a grin. Is this chick cute or what? I can't help but smile at her. Wait… hold up… wait a second… I know what you're thinking… You're thinking that I'm supposed to be saving Ashley from Trish… not falling for her… but God, I can't help it… Have you seen this chick? Have you seen her smile?

"So… I'll see you tomorrow?" It kinda comes out like a question although I know that I will see her tomorrow… We do kinda like work together. She grins at me and nods.

"See you tomorrow Amy…" She confirms.

Okay… so right about now I have this goofy grin on my face as I watch her walk into the hotel.

I turn around and open my car door. Before I get in the car, I glance around and – Oh look who has decided to get out of her car!

It's Trish Stratus. I… I… God! Those eyes… I can see the sadness in them... I can almost see the hurt… Wait… No… she can't feel hurt… she can't… she's a monster… All she feels is anger and rage and… I don't even know what else… but not hurt. She shakes her head at me and walks right past me and into the hotel.

Wait… What the fuck was that about?


	8. Chapter 8

God, why can't I sleep? It's like my brain won't shut off when it's supposed to…

I've been in this bed, tossing and turning for hours now… and I know I've gotta get up soon but every time I feel my eyelids drooping I see those deep browns eyes all full of that sadness and rage and it's like she's begging me to save her… but I know I can't and… GOD! I wonder if she knows what she's doing to me... what she's done to me… I can't even sleep because of her…

I can only imagine the smile that would form on her lips if she knew I was here tossing and turning, unable to sleep, all because of her. I can really see it now... An evil, wicked smile…a smile so different from the alluring, sparkling smile that she used to have…

Speaking of smiles… I wonder what Ashley's doing now. Well… I mean… she's probably sleeping, like I'd like to be doing but I wonder if she's thought about me since she went into her hotel room… or if she's just anxiously waiting til work to see me again… or… well… okay… so she's with Trish so I'm probably the last thing on her mind right now… but it's alright to wish I were on her mind…. Right?

Damn it… What the fuck is that sound?!?

Oh… alarm clock… Great! Time to get my ass up although I haven't slept a wink… Argh! I don't even wanna go to work today…

Good thing that Trish and Ashley have this feud going on Torrie, Candice, and Victoria because I totally couldn't imagine being in the ring with Trish right now having to touch her bare skin and look into her eyes and… ermm... what was I talking about?

Oh yeah... I don't feel like going to work today... I don't think I even have a match or a segment so I don't even know why I have to be at work today... oh yeah! I think we get to meet the new girl today… what did they say her name was again? Vicki? Nah… that's not it… ermmm Rickie? Ermmm… that could be it… whatever… I don't care… at least I get to see Ashley today… and if I'm lucky... I'll get to see her smile... That would totally make my day...


	9. Chapter 9

Mickie!!! that's her name… I was close enough. Anyway… so I just met Mickie… she seems like a nice girl. She's really pretty too. Don't get any ideas though… She's soo not my type… but… she'll make for a good distraction around here… In fact… hmmm… She's made quite an impact already…

"Mickie?" I call the new girl over… She looks at me a little quizzically before making her way over to me.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Have you met Trish yet?" I ask. Okay… I know that giving Trish a new victim is not gonna make her abandon ship with her plans for Ashley… because frankly… I know Trish…I know her well and Trish Stratus doesn't abandon ship on anything. She'll go ahead full force with her little plan to destroy Ashley… and then when she succeeds she'll probably attempt to do the same with the new girl but I'm not trying to make the new girl her victim… as I said before… she'll make for a good distraction. I mean… if the new girl is with Trish then that'll give me some time with Ashley... right?

Speaking of Ashley, I only got to talk to her for like two minutes today before Trish made up some phony reason for her to go with her. God, have I mentioned that I hate Trish? God, she's ruining my sleep, ruining my day! She just destroys everything!

"Not exactly…" Mickie answers my question. "But Oh My God… I love Trish" Oh yeah… that's right… Mickie's still here. Did I mention… she's kinda a bit hyperactive… not even like the sugar overload kinda hyper but that natural just lights up a room energetic kinda hyper… and well... she's totally like Trish Stratus's biggest fan... I can't begin to imagine why...

"Yeah… Well…She's totally the greatest women's champion ever… Definitely the kinda person you wanna associate yourself with around here" Did that sound convincing enough? I feel like I wanna throw up just having to say those words... "Look there she is… you should totally go introduce yourself" I say. She's smiling… I think she bought it…

She practically skips over to Trish and Ashley… Yep… I definitely think she's gonna be quite a distraction...


	10. Chapter 10

So, I actually managed to get Ashley away from Trish once again… and with what? Like 5 minutes of the show left? Yeah… well at least I get her for 5 minutes… it's better than nothing.

"Hi…" I say. I can't help it…. I'm grinning. She does that to me... I don't know how but she does… Not many people can make me feel all light headed like this… in fact… the only other person who has done it to me was… yep… you can guess it so I won't even say it…

"Hi…" She says smiling back… okay… so like this is one of those total kinda cute kinda awkward movie-ish moments… and I kinda like it…

Speaking of movies… A movie sounds good… darkness, close seats, me and Ashley… in fact a movie sounds really good.

"Ermm… do you wanna like catch a movie after the show or something?" I ask.

"I can't… I promised I'd do something with Trish" She says.

Grrr… Have I mentioned that I hate Trish Stratus? Because I do… I really do… I hate her!

"Aww… well…" I fake a smile. "Maybe tomorrow then?" I ask.

She bites her bottom lip lightly in a disappointed kinda way.

"Let me guess… Trish?" I ask.

She nods.

ARGH!!! I hate that woman!!

"I'm free the day after though…" She says.

I smile.

"Alright… but that means we're watching three movies…" I say… it's only right… she owes me that much.

"Alright…" She agrees smiling. I love her smile…

"Okay… see you then…" I say.

She nods her agreement before walking away.

So… Trish may have her tonight but that's alright… she won't have her for long…


	11. Chapter 11

So we like just watched three movies together and now we're getting ice cream… kinda lame... I know… but I'm having fun and I think she is too…. I mean… she is smiling a lot… and giggling and damn… she's so cute when she giggles…. Kinda reminds me of... okay I've got to stop this… I will not compare her to Trish… she is nothing like Trish… I hate Trish… I like Ashley… a lot… and I absolutely hate Trish!

Ashley's smiling at me again… we're kinda just chillin' on the hood of my car, eating ice cream and watching the stars.

I swear I have butterflies in like the pit of my stomach… and it doesn't help that she keeps touching me either… innocent kinda touching though… you know… the occasional arm brush or leg clash…. But it's enough to make me feel kinda light headed already…

I really like her… a lot… like I can honestly see myself waking up next to her every morning…

I know what you're thinking… I know I said this was about saving her… not falling for her… but I don't understand why I can't do both… I mean… it's hard not to fall for her… have you seen her smile?

She lets out a soft contented kinda sigh… the kind of sigh where you're happy but you're kinda conflicted.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She smiles at me… and warning… I'm about to say something terribly lame and corny but god, her eyes are like shining in the moonlight and it's like one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen…

So you've figured out my secret… Yes!! The Queen of Xtreme is a hopeless romantic… so sue me… but I'm a sucker for a cute smile and gorgeous eyes…

"It's nothing" She assures me… but I'm not buying it cuz well… her tone isn't very assuring.

"I know it's something…" I tell her.

She gives me a weak smile.

"You're amazing… and I'm having a lot of fun…" She says. See… that's not good… it's not good when someone starts like that.

"And?" I ask. There is either an and or a but and frankly I'd like it better if it's an and.

She gives me another weak smile.

"And… I really like you a lot…" She says. That's good… hell… that's great but there's more I can tell…

I nod urging her to continue.

"But…" She continues… there's a but… buts are never good… "I also like someone else a lot and I don't wanna lead you guys both on…" She says.

Okay... breath Amy… breath… so help me God… if she says it's Trish… I don't even know what I'm gonna do but I know it's not gonna be rational…

I let out a breath before asking her.

"Mind if I ask who the other person is?"

She looks at me and for a second I kinda get lost in her eyes. She lets out a nervous kinda sigh.

"Ermm…" She hesitates for a moment… "It's Trish…" She says.

Did I mention that I hate Trish Stratus?


	12. Chapter 12

I'm pissed… not at Ashley… I mean… she doesn't want to choose because she doesn't want to hurt either one of us… not that it's possible to even hurt Trish because she's a bloodsucking monster that was just trying to use Ashley in first place… but still it's fair enough and I won't force her to choose… I will however give Trish a piece of my mind and that's exactly what I'm going to do right now!

I'm on my way to the locker room and I'm sure anybody that sees me right now can tell I'm angry as hell!

I walk into the locker room and slam the door behind me. Both Trish and the new girl turn around and look at me… Yeah… so I chose this exact moment to talk to Trish because well… Ashley's in a meeting with Vince right now…. So now is like the only time I can talk to Trish…

What the hell is the new girl's name again? Rikki? Nope… that wasn't it… Ermmm…

"Mickie?" I fake the hugest smile. "Could you give Trish and I a minute?" I ask politely. She's just looking at me like she doesn't want to leave. "Alone… please" I add. She nods and trudges reluctantly out of the room. Maybe I should have told her to say goodbye to Trish because frankly I dunno if she'll be alive by the time we're done with this conversation we need to have.

Trish turns around and starts digging through her locker.

"I don't want to talk to you…" She says. Like I care what she wants…

"Then don't talk but you're gonna damn well listen" Okay… so you can practically hear the anger in my voice but can you blame me?!? This woman has tried to fucking ruin my life!

She has her back turned to me… and I'm really glad because even as angry as I am… I still think I'd get lost in her eyes if she turns around.

"You know what Trish! I'm sick of this... You've fucking hurt me enough and I'm not gonna let you do the same to Ashley" I say but before I can even finish my thoughts she practically spins around so she's facing me. She has this expression on her face that's a mix between hurt and confusion. I'll admit it threw me off guard a little.

She shakes her head at me just like she did the night that I dropped Ashley to the hotel room.

"You know you're fucking unbelievable Amy…" She says. There is raw emotion and hate and…. hurt just dripping from her voice and I'm just really fucking confused. "I can't believe you'd use Ashley just to get to me"

Wait… what? Did she just say what I think she said? Those are my lines! She's stealing my words right from my lips…

"Me? Use Ashley?!?" Of course it comes out incredulously because frankly I'm in disbelief that she even has the nerve to say such a thing. "Trish… everyone knows you're the one using Ashley to get to me…"

She looks genuinely wounded by my statement and well… I don't know what kinda fucking game this is that she's playing but it's got to stop!

"Why are you doing this to me Amy? Why?"

Huh? I am so confused…

"You just can't stand to see that I could possibly be happy with Ashley… can you? She asks.

Huh?! Now she is just mocking me… she has to be! Those are my lines… they're supposed to be spilling off of my lips in a bitter angry rage… not hers…

She doesn't truly love Ashley… she can't… because she's a heartless monster who can't feel love… that's why she hurt me… and that's why she hurt Lillian… and that's why she's doing this.

Oh God… there's the hurt in her eyes again… and this time it's worse than ever… there are tears welling up and well… No wait… she can't cry because that would be an emotion and well… she doesn't have those…

"I think we're done talking here…" She says, turning her back to me once again.

We are most definitely not done talking here! Whatever little game this is that she thinks she's playing… it's not over.

"Don't you dare try to turn all of this around on me…" She turns and looks at me again.

"Turn what around on you Amy?" She asks.

"You know you were just planning on using Ashley to get to me… just like you did to Lillian!" I say... I've managed to get as much anger in my voice as I can muster… I will not fall for her tricks… I will not fall for her tricks… I will not fall for her tricks…

"I don't know what it is you think you know about what happened between Lillian and I but I can tell you you're gravely mistaken…" She says. There is a harsh tone in her voice… she sounds cold and withdrawn and… hurt…

"I know you used her to get back at me… That's all I need to know…" I say. There is rage boiling inside me now like a pot on fire and I know it's going to boil over real soon.

She looks at me with that confused expression again… and I must say she deserves an Oscar for this performance…

"You really are that fucking clueless aren't you Amy?" She says, turning around again as if this conversation is over. Once again… I'm not having any of that… she hasn't won this… and she won't win it…

"Let me guess… you loved Lillian…just like you loved me… that's why she was walking around here crying her eyes out for weeks because you loved her right?" I ask.

She spins around abruptly and looks at me again.

"You really wanna know why I broke up with Lillian?" She asks.

"Yeah… sure… enlighten me…" I say. I'm really just fucking pissed now and I don't even care about the hurt in her eyes…

"I broke up with Lillian because she wasn't you Amy… because as much as I wanted to love her… she just wasn't you!" There are tears falling freely from her eyes now and I want to comfort her… but I can't… I'm frozen in shock….

"Trish? I…" I really don't know what to say… this has got to be some kinda trick… some kind of joke…

"What happened that night Trish?" She knows exactly what night I'm talking about and I think the explanation is long overdue.

She shakes her head, bringing her hands up to rub the tears away from her cheeks and eyes.

"I loved you Amy… As much as I hate it… I still love you now and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you…" She says, a new flow of tears flowing down her face… She's beautiful even when she's crying… and I can't help it but I move over to her and use my thumb to wipe away her tears…

Something tells me that this isn't a joke...

Still… I have to know…

"Why Trish?" I ask. She knows what I'm asking… She takes my hand and she's looking directly into my eyes…

"I couldn't take it Ames… I loved you so much but they were all saying it… my friends and your friends… especially your friens... they were all just so…" She cuts off. Our fingers somehow manage to intertwine and it feels so right… just like it used to feel.

"What were they saying Trish?" I ask… it looks like it hurts her to say it… but I have to know… I just have to.

"I wasn't good enough for you Amy… They knew it and I knew it too… and they were saying that as soon as you got tired of me you were gonna kick me to the curb and... and as much as I loved you… I knew I was never gonna be good enough for you…" Her face is stained with tears and she looks so broken… yet still so beautiful… and well… I can't believe she'd think such thing… if anything I was never good enough for her….

"That's nonsense Trish… I loved you… you were my everything…" I say in all honesty.

She looks down at our intertwined fingers and I give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Loved?" She asks.

"I still love you…" I assure her. She gives me a feeble smile through all of her tears and I use my other hand to wipe some more tears away from her face. She really is so devastatingly beautiful right now… I can't help it… it's like a gravitation force… I lean in… my lips so close to hers that I can feel her breath on my lips and just as I'm about to kiss her… the locker room door opens. I quickly turn around and there is Ashley. She looks at us, the hurt apparent in her eyes… her striking green eyes… She shakes her head and walks right back out of the room…

Oh shit...


	13. Chapter 13

So everything I'm trying to say is coming out really wrong and Trish is giving me that 'Amy shut up now…' kinda look… Ashley already said she forgave us… and that it was "no biggie" after we explained to her out past relationship and stuff but I dunno… I still kinda feel the need to explain… because she still looks so hurt and… well… I can honestly tell you that I fell for her… genuinely fell for her… and not just because she reminds me of Trish either… because there are so many things about her that are un-Trish-like… like her spunkiness and her ability to hold conversations about rock bands that Trish knows like nothing about...

"Ash… please… Look at me…" Trish pleads with her. … She's completely refusing to make eye contact with Trish… not that I blame her… Trish could probably shoot you in the chest six times and you'd forgive her just because of her eyes…

"I said it's cool Trish… it doesn't matter…" Ashley said, still not looking up at her. Her tone makes it obvious that it does matter… Trish uses her hands to raise her chin and make her look at her… they'd actually make a really cute couple… wait... woah… where'd that come from?

"Ash… I don't want you to think that we intentionally set up to hurt you…" Trish says… Yep… Ashley is getting lost in her eyes… I can tell… "I wasn't lying to you when I told you that I love you…" She continues… Wow… isn't it kinda weird that we fell for the same chick?

Hmmm… we felll for the same chick... … That gives me an idea…


	14. Chapter 14

**3 months later **

You know… Some people say that three-way relationships don't work… I totally beg to differ… I mean… Trish loves Ashley… Ashley loves Trish… I love them both… they both love me… I think it totally works… There is the occasional double teaming though… Okay… so… the frequent double teaming… usually Ashley and Trish ganging up on me to make me do something completely useless and time consuming… but they always make it up to me… and that's always… really, really good… I mean like… I can't even describe how good it is… just imagine Ashley Massaro, her hands wrapped around your waist from behind , pulling you into her, so close that you can feel her breasts pressed into your back as she laces wet kisses to the back of your neck and then out of nowhere comes Trish Stratus, pressing into you from the front, lacing kisses to the front of your neck until she and Ashley meet up in the middle and share a kiss so passionate that you can practically feel the heat radiating from it and… ermm… what was I saying? Oh… yeah… ermm… needless to say… it's not easy to stay mad at them for long…

Double-teaming can work the other way too though… like yesterday when I walked into our hotel room… I found Trish tickling poor Ashley breathless… having been on the receiving end of one of Trish's tickling fits many times… I opted to save poor Ashley and well… I ended up holding Trish so Ash could get her revenged and well… that soon turned into amazing mind-blowing s-- … … … … SEE… it all worked out… and I did save Ashley after all…

**The end... **


End file.
